156:The Lilo Adventures of The Perfect Pear
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: While on their honeymoon, Athena and Ethan encounter an elderly pony named, "Grand Pear" who use to be a business rival of the Apples. They also encounter the origins of Applejack's parents.
1. Rivals to the Core

Ethan and Athena were having their honeymoon in Ponyville. Athena was in her true form because aliens are welcome. While they were checking out free samples at the market, they found a pear stand with an elderly pony. As they introduced themselves, the old pony greeted, "I'm Grand Pear"

A pony said that he use to be from Ponyville before he opened his famous pear jam store in Vanhoover.

After they took some samples of the cakes with pear jams on them, they got a jar for free.

During the day, they danced to some country singers, churned butter, and enjoyed some root beer.

At the apple stand, they ran into the Apple family. Mykie showed them the pear jam, but they weren't thrilled about it.

"Pear Jam?" Applejack asked in horror.

"Is there a problem?" Athena asked.

"There's been a big feud with the apples and pears." Applejack explained.

They didn't know who to turn to for this situation, Except for Granny Smith's cousin, "Goldie Delicious" who's a family historian. She was visiting Ponyville for a film festival, "We should check that out later." Ethan said to his new wife.

They found Goldie knitting some mittens. They told them about Grand Pear and she knew it was the right time to tell them about the feud between the Apples and Pears.

"Years ago in Ponyville, there were 2 farms, "Sweet Apple Acres" and "Pear Pit Farms" she explained. "They were always at each other. Trying to figure out who's the better farmer. The only members of the families that ever got along were Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter. They fell in love in a buttercup patch. Granny Smith told her son that if you hold a buttercup under your chin, it'll glow. Pear Butter was the only one who was able to get it right. In an act of affection, he called her, "Buttercup"

"Bright Mac and Buttercup" Applejack questioned, "That's our parent's names."

"Buttercup was just a nickname your father gave your mother, her given name was, "Pear Butter"" Goldie Delicious answered.

"Are you Saying our Mother is a Pear?" Applejack asked.


	2. Your in my Head Like a Catchy Song

The Apple siblings were horrified because Grand Pear is their maternal grandfather. Goldie told them that no one ever called their mom "Pear Butter" and her cutie mark was a preserved jar. Goldie wanted to tell them more about their family history, but was too busy with her annual cat-grooming, "Your Dad and his buddy Burnt Oak were thick as thieves in the old days," she continued, "Y'all should talk to him."

"Burnt Oak" Apple Jack replied, "The Fire Sales Pony"

"We haven't seen him back in a while." Apple Bloom recalled.

After they got back to Ponyville, they found Bright Mac's former best friend, "Burnt Oak" selling firewood. "We were wondering if y'all could tell us about our dad," asked Big Mac.

Burnt Oak explained that one time where they did a plowing contest and Bright Mac would've won if he wasn't distracted by Pear Butter's Beauty. He got so distracted, he accidentally knocked over the water silo. Bright Mac couldn't bare let Pear Butter, so he told Grand Pear everything. It was there that he started working on a new silo.

At the Sugarcube Corner, Mrs. Cake gave Athena and Ethan some complimentary milkshakes. "In the days when I was Chiffon Swirl," Mrs. Cake explained, "My best friend, "Pear Butter" and I did numerous baking tests together from taste testing to temperature. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have gotten my Cutie Mark"

"Adorable" Ethan smiled.

"You want to know what's more adorable?" asked Mrs. Cake, "She explained her feelings to Bright Mac in a song. I hear Athena plays the piano. So maybe you can play the piano version of it."

Athena saw the lyrics and wanted to play it, "Now the question is" she asked, "Where am I going to find a piano?"

"PIANO DELIVERY!" shouted Athena, "PIANO DELIVERY"

"Pinkie," asked Ethan, "What are you doing here?"

"Mezzo Forte has broken her hooves and asked me to deliver pianos for her." Pinkie explained, "Mrs. Cake wanted a piano so they can have live entertainment at the Sugarcube Corner."

"That's perfect" Athena smiled as she started to play.

 _We're far apart in every way_

 _But you're the best part of my day_

 _And sure as I breathe the air_

 _I know we are the perfect pair_

 _On a prickly path that goes on for miles_

 _But it's worth it just to see you smile_

 _And I cannot be pulled apart_

 _From the hold, you have on my heart_

 _And even if the world tells us it's wrong_

 _You're in my head like a catchy song_

 _The seasons change and leaves may fall_

 _But I'll be with you through them all_

 _And rain or shine, you'll always be mine_

 _On a prickly path that goes on for miles_

 _You're the only one who makes it all worthwhile_

 _And you should not blame me, too_

 _If I can't help fallin' in love with you..._

Athena cried tears of joy because it was the most beautiful country song she'd ever heard. "That's the good news," Mrs. Cake said as her smile turned into a frown.

"What's the bad news?" asked Ethan."

"Not long after that" Mrs. Cake replied, "The Pears decided to move."

Everyone was shocked, "I'm gonna go," Pinkie said as she left.


	3. Apples and Pears

Mrs. Cake said that The Pears were moving to Vanhoover to expand their business. Pear Butter was devastated, so she told Bright Mac the bad news. Bright Mac couldn't bare be apart from his beloved so he talked to the mayor of officiating a secret wedding. "If it's a secret wedding," Athena asked in suspicion, "How did you know that?"

"The law states that a private wedding must be witnessed by two close loved ones" Mrs. Cake explained, "So he picked myself and Burnt Oak to witness it."

Mrs. Cake explained that they sealed their vows by planting each other's seeds in the border between the two farms. After they were pronounced Husband and Wife. Granny Smith came in wondering what was going on with the candles and at the same time, Grand Pear was looking for Pear Butter. That's where they found out Bright Mac and Pear Butter are in love.

Grand Pear was angry. Pear Butter decided to leave him so she can stay with Bright Mac. The next day, Pear Butter moved out and the rest of the Pears left for Vanhoover. Granny Smith started accepting Pear Butter because she couldn't leave behind a daughter-in-law.

Everyone was saddened that Grand Pear had to abandon his heartbroken daughter to a rival. "The pain only got worse when Bright Mac and Pear Butter went to Vanhoover to try and reconcile with Grand Pear," Cup Cake replied, "Only for a heavy storm to cause the train wreck that, you know"

"Yeah" Applejack replied as she saw Grand Pear.

"Hello" shouted Grand Pear, "Is this the Sugarcube Corner, that hyperactive pink pony told me that she just delivered a new piano here."

"That's the place" Mrs. Cake replied, "And I like you to meet-"

"-I know" Grand Pear replied, "-My grandchildren, Big Macintosh, Applejack and Apple Bloom. Pear Butter sent me letters about you guys."

"Why did you come back," Applejack asked.

Grand Pear started shedding tears, "I came back because I couldn't go on losing my daughter. So I decided that it's high time to apologize for my behavior and call a truce with your granny."

The Apple siblings decided to take him somewhere special.

When they got to Sweet Apple Acres, Granny Smith saw her grandkids with Grand Pear. She decided to go with them. When they got to the border, they saw the fulling grown tree with a heart. Athena and Ethan were amazed at how LOVE can make trees bloom so quick.

"Are you Ethan Watkins?" Grand Pear asked Ethan.

"That's me" Ethan replied, "Why asking?

"I want to give you a little something." Grand Pear asked, "Equestria has been talking about your piece hunt I figure this must be one of them."

"A piece of the map." Ethan smiled, "This is brilliant"

"You know honey" smiled Athena, "If there's one thing that will make us and these family bonds tie are APPLES AND PEARS"

The End.


End file.
